Love spell
by JazzyJay
Summary: After being rejected by Bella,jacob finally decides to move on. but will it be with the new girl on the rev.? With Kali,love is the last thing on her mind, especially when shes trying to figure out whats wrong with her. And why is her 18th so significant
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. i Just borrow her characters and use my wild imagination:)**

**This is my first post here. Hope you like!**

**Jacob's Pov.**

My paws were pounding on the earth as I made my way to La push. When I had gone to Bella's wedding, it was to say goodbye. Goodbye to the Human Bella that I would never see again, goodbye to the girl I loved and would never have. There was nothing I could do anymore; only sit back and watch as Bella made the biggest mistake of her life and have my heart ripped apart over and over again.

I had decided that I had to go on with my life. I had been away to long. Three months was enough to make me miss the pack and more importantly my father.

I also missed my old self; the human self.

**Kali's Pov.**

The slamming of the car door brought me back to the present.

"Alright Hun, that's the last of it."

I turned to see my dad pulling me into a hug. I was going to La push with five friends for the summer before heading off to college. I knew the real reason why I was going but it had nothing to do with going off for a vacation.

Lately I have been feeling strange. Not the sick kind of strange; more like I knew something was coming strange. Something big. i needed some time alone to figure things out and get a grip on life.

i got in the car as i waved one last time. "Have a safe trip" I stuck my head out the window as i said. "I will." The car made its way out the drive and down the street.

I lived in Seattle so we were going by drive. A long one might I add. I got comfortable for the three hour ride.

"So I have a friend down there who's getting married. I was thinking on dropping in if you know what I mean." I raised my eyebrow at mia who was talking to me from the passenger seat.

"You weren't invited?" she shook her head.

"She had let me know a month ago but I didn't know I was headed over there. So I told her no."

"Oh. I see. What's her name." she frowned.

"I thought you met her?" I was confused. "Oh wait you went out that night. Anyway her names Emily."

" Well am i going?"

She turned to look at me like i had grown three heads " why i'm telling you. Your going to be my sidekick for the night. Help me get guys" i rolled my eyes at that.

After that the others started a conversation while I fell into a peaceful slumber.

The car came to a stop about two hours later and I woke up. We had stopped at a gas station in forks and I climbed out of the car to stretch. "Hey Kali lets go get some snacks. We ran out." I chuckled at Sarah. She was the one who finished all the snacks. Not us.

I followed her into the minimart and went to the snack aisle. I felt someone watching me and I turned to my right. A really handsome guy was standing by the register waiting for his turn. He was a sickly pale color but had extremely good looks and strange eyes. They were a dark purple. I also noticed how he didn't try to hide the fact that he was staring at me. He began to walk over to me.

"Hi there" I gulped. He was indeed intimating as he towered over me. Sarah glanced our way, gave me thumbs up and left. Leaving me alone with him. Great.

"Hi" I blushed. He seemed to notice and tensed up. His body relaxed seconds later. Weird I thought.

He was staring intently at me. "What's your name?" I shifted uncomfortably at his stare.

"Um…K...Kali" I stuttered. Nice way to make a first impression. I felt like hitting myself on the head. When I said my name something flashed in his eyes but before I had time to register what it was, he composed himself.

"The names Mark. I've never seen you around are you from here?" should I trust him. i didnt she why not but my mind told me not to, so I decided to follow it.

"No me and my friends just came here from California on a road trip." I hoped my lie was convincing enough. He didn't pry so I took that as a yes.

"Wow long ride huh, well I have a lot of space at my house if you would like to stay there to rest for a while." He looked hopeful if not a little eager.

Again my mind told me not to trust this guy but I saw no harm in him. "Oh. That's not necessary were only going to La Push and we have a place there."

He looked disappointed but then grabbed my arm. I flinched at his touch. His hand was ice cold. He pulled out a pen and wrote something on my arm. When he was finished I looked down and saw a number.

"Call me some time. I would like to see you again." He winked and left. I stood there dumb founded thinking how guys like that would notice me. I heard my name being called. "Kali come on" Gabe said.

I walked over to the car and noticed Sarah wiggly her eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes and got in.

Nick and Vito were talking about girls while mia just glared at them. She didn't like being left out of the circle.

"So you got his number huh." I groaned. I so did not want to talk about it.

"Sarah not now, please." She laughed and turned on the radio.

I looked out the window and watched trees and more trees pass by until I noticed the beach. The drive was long but it was worth it. The rocks glistened as the sun hit them, revealing their true colors. Which were all unique and different.

We passed the beach until we came to a stop in front of a cabin. Gabe's parents had money and for his birthday they got him this cabin. Cool huh. I wished my parents loved me that much.

I grabbed my things and set up in one of the rooms that was bigger than my own. I unpacked and laid on the king size bed, looking at the doors that led to the balcony. I was exhausted and promised myself I would go exploring tomorrow.

**R&R**

**Next Chapter will be better:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: School kept me busy for awhile. I had finals so I couldn't get this chapter out sooner. But here it is now. Enjoy! :)**

**Jacob's Pov.**

The sun had just come up a few hours ago letting me know my journey had taken two days.

As I was getting closer to my house, voices started to enter my head.

First it was Seth. _**Hey it's Jake!**_

Then Quil and Embry. _**About time you came home. - Yeah Jake everyone's missed you.**_

Others started to talk but I didn't listen to anyone's except Sam. _**Jacob It's good to have you home.**_

All their thoughts faded as they changed into their human forms as did I.

Being back in my human form and walking on two legs was going to get some getting used to. I walked through the clearing and faced the pack and my father standing on the yard. My father was beaming at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

I walked to him and hugged him. "I'm glad you're back Jake, but promise me you won't leave again."

I couldn't hold any promises but I just nodded my head. I turned towards the pack and spoke to Sam.

"Any news that I should be informed of?" my father left leaving us to the business of the pack.

"Nothing unusual everything has been normal. How about you Jake how have you been holding out?"

My face was guarded as I tried to not give away my emotion. Pain.

"I've been fine." He looked right through me. He knew how I was truly feeling. Damn it.

"Jake look I know how you-." I cut him off.

"No you don't and I would like it if everyone would just mind their own goddamn business. You don't see me meddling in your love life." By the time I finished I was huffing with anger. I pushed past Jared and Paul and walked towards the beach to cool off.

**Kali's Pov**

_I was in the forest, standing alone. It was eerie looking. I looked around until my eyes landed on him. He walked towards me with his arm extended. Mark. The guy from the gasoline station. I was being sucked in by his intense stare. I was getting closer but as soon as I was about to take his hand in mine, a blasting of light shoved him back into a tree. I quickly looked to see where it had come from and saw four guys standing a few feet back. They all had this vibe coming off them that screamed dangerous. I was backing away when the one at the front that was most likely the leader yelled. "Look out!" I turned around too late to see what alarmed him so much. I came face to face with Mark. _

_He no longer looked himself. His face had become a mask of fury and pure hatred. His eyes were no longer the deep purple that I liked but a crimson red. He bared his teeth and snarled. Before I had time to react and make a run for it, he yanked me to him. I struggled to get free and yelled for help. I looked for the four men but they were nowhere to be found._

_He grabbed my hair and yanked my head to the side, exposing my neck. He opened his mouth and leaned down, biting into my skin. I screamed out and pushed against his chest but was hopeless as the pain engulfed me._

I woke up panting with sweat beading down my face. I pushed my hair out of the way and climbed out of bed. My feet pattering across the floor as I made my way to the large bathroom. I switched on the light and blinked a couple of times before my eyes adjusted. I stared at my reflection in the mirror and I looked like I just saw a ghost. My face was pale and my eyes looked bloodshot. My hair was a mess and I quickly pulled it into a bun as I went to search for fresh clothes.

I had no idea what that dream was all about but it terrified me. Why had my mind portrayed Mark in that way and who were those four guys. More importantly why had they disappeared all of a sudden? I shook my head pushing those thoughts to the back of my mind.

I took a quick shower looking new and refreshed, and walked out of the room into the kitchen, graced with the smell of bacon and eggs. Gabe was making breakfast and the rest of the gang was sitting at the island eating.

"About time you woke up." I made a face at Vito and took a seat next to nick. I started eating when Mia spoke.

"So what are we doing today?"

"I'm going to look around and would like to be alone." I clarified.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "You always want to be alone nowadays; maybe you should get a boyfriend. Like that guy at the store."

I didn't want her bringing him up, not after last night. I shuddered. Then I remembered the number on my arm that had washed away in the shower.

"Well looks like I can't because I forgot to write down the number. And what do you know it's gone." I was pleased that I had won. I looked over at Sarah and saw her smirking.

"Yes you can because I saved it on your phone." Clearly she had won this time. I frowned at her as she handed me my phone.

"W…why would you do that." I was getting nervous and hoped that she wouldn't push me to call him.

"Because my dear, I knew you would forget so I decided to do you a favor. I mean come on the guys gorgeous."

I shrugged and put my phone in my pocket. "Well I'm leaving now. See ya." I ran out the door deserting my food to avoid further conversation with Sarah. I walked down the cabin steps and decided to follow the path to the beach.

When I got to the beach, I couldn't help but stare in awe. Unlike the other beaches that I have been to, this one was much more peaceful. With no people around I was able to be alone with my thoughts. Unfortunately my mind went start to mark. I couldn't figure out why I had the dream in the first place. I didn't see anything wrong with the guy, he was polite, Charming, and handsome. Who wouldn't want that in a person? As I pictured him in my mind, his face changed. He was no longer smiling revealing his pearly whites. Instead he sported a menacing grin and his eyes changed, just like my dream.

I shook my head to get rid of my thoughts. Coming here alone was starting to become a bad idea. I got up from my seat on the sand and brushed myself off. When I looked up I saw a guy storming across the sand angrily. I didn't want to his anger directed at me so at the last minute I made an attempt to move out of the way.

Not paying attention to where I was going I tripped on a rock and fell on the ground. In the process I took the stranger with me.

He cursed as he got up and towered over me; an angry expression on his face. I shrank back from my position on the ground as I looked up at him.

"Maybe next time you should watch where you're going" he seethed. Suddenly I didn't feel bad that I had made him fall.

I got up and glared right back at him. "Look I don't know who you think you are but you have no right talking to me like that" I all but spat at him.

His face seemed to soften but he masked it again. Murmuring a "whatever" he pushed past me making me lose my balance but I righted myself before I fell again.

"What the hell!" I walked after him and pulled him to a stop. "I have no idea what your problem is but don't treat me like I'm garbage you prick! Didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

This struck a nerve because his body started to shake as he wheeled around to face me. I came to a halt alarmed and stepped back when I noticed our close proximity. "You don't know anything about me or my family". He shouted. "And how about you stay out of my way and this-" he pointed at us both "won't happen again."

Tears were starting to brim around my eyes. I definitely didn't want him to see that he could make me cry so I pushed them back. "Fine I wouldn't want it any other way." With that I shoved him out of my way and ran towards the cabin with tears rushing down my cheeks.

As soon as I got on the trail that headed back to the cabin I started to brush away my tears. The last thing I needed was Sarah asking me what was going on and me yelling at her for not leaving me alone. I sat on the porch steps gazing into nearby forest, when I heard footsteps approaching. At first I thought it was the guy from the beach coming to apologize. Instead I found myself looking into sapphire blue eyes.

"Hey Gabe what's up?" he furrowed his eyebrows as he took me in. He stopped in front of me. "The better question is what's up with you" I stared at him in confusion. What was he talking about?

"Umm...I don't know what you mean?" he cocked his eyebrow as he leaned forward, brushing his thumb to on my cheek to wipe under my eyes. I looked away as figured out what he was referring to. "It's nothing, just my allergies." He sighed as he sat down on the step next to me.

"I know your lying, you can't lie to me." I tried to meet his eyes to tell him that I was really ok. I opened my mouth to tell him so, but closed it when I knew he was right. I couldn't lie to him. "He doesn't deserve your tears; he's not good enough for them." I struggled to say something. How did he know about beach guy?" oh no, did he see what happened and no did he want to beat his ass? I surely hoped not.

"H-he's not?" First off, Gabe didn't even know him, how did he know if he was worth it or not? He laughed at my remark. "Are you kidding me? You of all people should know Tom isn't nor ever will be worth your time." He responded. I leaned against the railing as I breathed in relief. So he hadn't seen me and beach guy. That was good now nobody had to get hurt because of me.

"Your right he's not. That's why I wasn't crying over him, I'm done with him." This time I managed to hold his stare. He finally smiled and looked away as I told him the truth. He got up and held out his hand for me to take. Fear gripped me as my eyes stayed fixed on his hands. Following his arm up to his shoulder and finally meeting his face.

Except it wasn't Gabe who I was looking at, it was Mark. I screamed as I felt a pair of hands grab onto my shoulders. " whoa there, calm down." Breathe Kalie, it was only Gabe, and he was the only one here. You were just hallucinating. Gabe pulled me up into a standing position as my breathing started to return to normal.

MY cheeks burned with embarrassment at my outburst. "Sorry I spaced out for a moment and your actions kind of scared me." He chuckled before saying. "Its fine, you had me worried there, you looked like you had gone into a catatonic state." I rolled my eyes at him as I turned to walk back in to the house.

The door burst open, making me stop on the first step, as Sarah and nick came rushing out. "What's wrong?" I groaned in annoyance. Her eyes landed on me. "Why were you screaming? Are you ok? Did Gabe do something to you?"

"Shut up. Nothing happened; he just scared me is all." Nick and Gabe started laughing as they took in Sarah's face. Which was colored with embarrassment. More calmly I told her what happened.

She smirked. "I bet you were thinking about mark, that's why you were spacing out. Who wouldn't though, he gorgeous." Before I could say anything our truck pulled up to a stop in front of the cabin. Vito and mia approached us.

"Wow kali, you look horrible."

"Jee thanks."

She chuckled. "Just kidding. I actually want to ask you a question, alone." She raised her eyebrow at the others as they all went back inside.

"It's that important that you have to ask everyone else to leave?" she shrugged.

"Nope not really, but I just want you to come with me." She started walking to the left and I followed.

"Go where?" she stopped as she let me catch up. "To Emily's house." She stated as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait does they no were going to be gone?" She shook head. "No, but Vito does, so don't worry and relax, for once." We walked in silence the rest of the way there. It wasn't awkward, mostly peaceful. As we rounded a corner a small house came into view. It was small but homey just the same. Mia knocked on the door two times before we were left waiting on the porch.

A beep of a car startled us both as we turned to see who it was. A woman with brown eyes and brown hair came out from the passenger seat while a man approached from the driver's side.

Mia rushed to greet the stranger, who I guessed to be Emily. Mia called me over.

"Emily this Kali, Kali Emily" I pulled myself together as I took her hand in mine. I couldn't repeat what had happened with Gabe. Not with this stranger that I barely knew.

"Nice to meet you, Mai has talked so much about you." She smiled warmly at me.

"Has she now, I hope all well." Joked the man beside Emily. He must be her fiancé.

"Of course not Sam, you know me better than that." Mia clarified. They all laughed as I stood there awkwardly. Sam broke that by introducing himself to me. When my hand met his it was like my hand had caught flame. I did not want to mention this to him, so I only smiled.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something move. I turned to see what it was that had caught my attention. Coming from a trail in the forest was a group of guys that looked to be about my age. As they grew nearer I noticed that none of them had shirts on. I tried my best not stare but it was impossible; they had nice bodies.

One of them spoke up. "Hey guys its mia, with no braces this time." She reached him and gave him a hug. "Hi Paul, nice to see you too." Breaking out into a smile she went to greet each one of them.

They all stared at me after that. Feeling weird at being the center of attention I decided to introduce myself. "Umm…hi I'm Kali." They all smiled and said hi. All except one.

My smile faltered as I met a pair of eyes that were looking at me with a hard cold stare. Those eyes belonged to the one and only, Beach guy.

**Writing chapter 3 as we speak...i might post it by this weekend.**

**so tell me what you think:)**


End file.
